Contigo
by sakurita chibi
Summary: Sora se encuentra enferma y para colmo esta sola, pero Tai decide visitarla sin saber como esta. . descubre que ocurrira con los dos cuando la vea


Hola! Aquí les dejo mi primera historia…wiiii.. es la primera que escribí de esta pareja..espero que les guste y en mi opinión asi debía de ser..u_u por que sora no se quedo con tai?...bueno… pero nada cuesta soñar o si..jejejeje..

X cierto antes que nada les aviso que los personajes de esta serie no me pertenecen..(lastima…T-T…) simplemente me baso en ellos para mi diversión y su sano entretenimiento..ok…bueno ahora si empecemos …

CON TIGO….

Me dirijo a la casa de sora pero al llegar me doy cuenta de que todas las luces están apagadas, eso me extraña pues aunque no allá nadie siempre hay una luz prendida pero veo que la puerta principal esta un poco abierta y eso no es normal asi que pienso en pasar a buscar a sora tal vez le paso algo…entro y no veo a nadie llamo a sora pero no me contesta busco en la cocina y en la sala y no la veo asi que decido ir a su habitación pero al abrir la puerta la veo que esta durmiendo me acerco para despertarla y veo que tiene las mejillas rojas le toco la frente y ¡dios! Tiene fiebre, pienso y de inmediato le llamo a Jou quien era doctor para que la viniera a revisar el contesta y me dice que mientras llega tome unas telas y las moje en agua fría para ponérselas en la frente y bajarle la fiebre, asi lo hago y voy a la cocina por un recipiente para el agua saco una servilleta de tela y regreso al cuarto de sora hago lo que me dijo Jou entonces veo que sora empieza a reaccionar...

-mmm...tai?..Que...paso?-dice sora

-hola…te encontre desmallada creo que estas enferma tenias fiebre..-contesto el castaño

-ya veo… gracias por preocuparte por mi- ella esboso una sonrrisa

-no de nada..em..Ahora viene Jou el te va a revisar y asegurarnos de que no sea nada grave…

En eso sonó el timbre de la casa de sora y tai fue a abrir era Jou entonces empesga revisar a sora y el diagnostico fue que solo era una pequeña gripa le dio unas medicinas y después tai lo acompaño a la puerta ..Cuando regreso con sora ella se había levantado de la cama pero no vio un frasco que estaba en el suelo y se resbalo, justo en eso tai abrió la puerta encontrándose con sora cayendo en sus brazos..(N/A.. que curiosos no..xD)…

-so..Sora…que..te..pa..paso?-decía tai un poco nervioso y rojo por tenerla en sus brazos

-yo…yo.. es que.. iba por agua a la cocina.. para..mis me..medicinas..jeje..

-yo…te la traigo..le decía un tai aun mas rojo por ver que aun seguían abrazados...después de separarse tai fue a la cocina y le llevo el vaso de agua a sora y al entrar a la habitación vio que sora tenia una cajita en sus manos el se acerco y le pregunto a sora que contenía esa cajita y ella la abrió y saco unas fotos de ella y tai de hace tiempo…también saco unos papeles que parecían eran unas cartas también saco un pequeño balón color rosa que tai le había regalado en uno de sus cumpleaños..

-sabes tai..en esta cajita…tengo guardados nuestros recuerdos … de cuando éramos mas pequeños…le decía sora mientras ponía una cara de ternura

-ya veo…de cuando empezamos a ser…amigos..le dijo tai aunque esa ultima palabra la dijo con desgane pues el ya no quería la amistad de sora pues de un tiempo atrás el se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella..y por lo tanto la palabra "amigos" ya no le gustaba..pero una voz lo saco de su pensamiento…

-sabes tai…me gustaría que leyeras cualquiera de estos papeles que tengo aquí..le dijo sora con un leve rubor en las mejillas

-ok.. Cual será…este..dijo tai mientras tomo uno de los papeles.. Y al leerlo se sorprendió al ver lo que decía.. Era una carta que iba dirigida a el ..En esa carta sora le confesaba sus sentimientos..Se quedo atónito cuando termino de leerla entonces..

-veras tai…esta es una de tantas cartas que escribí para ti… pero..nunca te las di… porque.. No tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo.. Es por eso que … ahora que me acorde de la cajita..Yo…

-sora…tai la interrumpió..Esto que esta escrito es cierto?

-si tai..Asi es..l-le contesto la pelirroja…yo…te amo tai…y ..Yo…yo…-tai se iba acercando lentamente a ella y sora también a el…hasta que se besaron..un beso pequeño pero lleno de amor ..

-sora… yo…también te amo..Desde hace mucho..Pero..Pensé que tu solo querías mi amistad y es por eso que nunca me atreví a decírtelo…pero…ahora…que tu…yo…bueno…ya sabes…tu..

-tai..No necesitas decirlo…si..Si quiero ser tu novia…

Asi se besaron nuevamente tratando de demostrar en ese beso lo que sentían el uno por el otro….

"fin"

N/a:kyaaa!...mi primer one-shot….n_n…lo arregle porque sinceramente la primera versión no me gusto…bueno..Es que lo escribí hace como… será…hay no se pero …me quedo mejor de lo que esperaba..n_n..Vale los dejo..Espero les haya gustado…y espero sus reviews….se aceptan comentarios para que yo pueda mejorar en mis siguientes historias..Sale..Se despide de ustedes, sakurita-chibi…besos!


End file.
